Ronnie, your so yesterday!
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: COMPLETED 2-21-04 This story takes place after the library scene of when Lizzie had a bf...{LG}..its basically how lizzie dealsith the brake up
1. Default Chapter

...:::Hey Everybody!, I got another story-and I hope ya'll like this one. Its basically after Ronnie brakes up with Lizzie and this story takes place after they get home that day and Lizzie thinks about how Gordo was acting in the library:::..  
  
...:::Check out my other story "You like me, you really really like me" its finished but hey:::...  
  
...:::check out my other story I co-write with baby bunnie1 "the mcguires and gordons family vacation":::...  
  
...:::Merry late Xmas, and Happy early new year:::...  
  
...:::My new aol/aim screen name is: xxCraziCutie89xx :::...  
  
~!*~!*~!*Chapter one*!~*!~!~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"How did school go today?" My mom asked as I walked into the kitchen  
  
TL: Don't crack, I'm innocent your honor  
  
"Ronnie Broke up with me" I said  
  
TL: She probably knows anyway but still  
  
"Oh honey!, I'm so sorry, here Lets get you some hot chocolate and we can go shopping" she said  
  
"HUH?, mom, mom, slow down-Its ok that he broke up with me. I'm kinda glad he did. I had no time my friends" I said  
  
"Oh well, do you still want to go shopping?"  
  
"Not really-I just feel like going up to my room and surfing the net"  
  
"ok, I'm glad you feel better"   
  
And I do feel better-Gordo's so nice-I cant believe he said I'm pretty and fun to be with. He's prolly just being nice tho  
  
...:::ON Lizzie's Computer:::...  
  
FrizzLizz03: Hey randa!  
  
RebelChick03: Hey chica!  
  
FrizzLizz03: I'm really sorry for the way I acted when I had a b/f...I'm so sorry  
  
RebelChick03: Its ok, really. Why'd he brake up with you anyways?  
  
FrizzLizz03: He said there was this girl at his school who liked him  
  
RebelChick03: OH, I'm so sorry Liz.  
  
FrizzLizz03: Its ok, Gordo helped me get over him  
  
RebelChick03: I SEE!, What'd "he" tell you?  
  
FrizzLizz03: He just told me that there was no girl prettier, or more fun to be with  
  
RebelChick03: oHHhhh..............  
  
FrizzLizz03: yeah..wait--wat R U thinking Randa?...  
  
RebelChick03: Oh ummm nothing-I have to go-Mom needs the comp. TTUL chica! Ciao  
  
FrizzLizz03:ummm ok randa, ciao  
  
RebelChick03 signed off at 2:45pm  
  
...:::Miranda's POV:::...  
  
I knew it!...I cant believe he told her..What was he trying to tell her anyways?..I gotta call him!!!!!  
  
Mrs.Gordon: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hi Mrs.Gordon, can I talk to Gordo?  
  
Mrs.Gordon: Sure, here he is  
  
Gordo: Hey randa  
  
Miranda: Ola Gordo  
  
GOrdo: ok, you called because....  
  
Miranda: I heard about the speech you gave Liz in the library today  
  
Gordo: and what about it?  
  
Miranda: Gordo, I knew it!!!  
  
Gordo: ummm Knew what?  
  
Miranda: that You liked her, aww its so cute you like her!  
  
Gordo: like who?  
  
Miranda: Jeez, Gordo, for a smart guy-your sure pretty dumb...You know who I'm talking about  
  
Gordo: I really don't  
  
Miranda: Lizzie sound familiar?  
  
Gordo: WHAT ABOUT LIZZIE?  
  
MIranda: You like her  
  
Gordo: sense when?, I don't like her, shes my best friend, I don't like her  
  
Miranda: Gordo-you think shes pretty and fun to be with-and you were going to tell her something..WHAT WAS IT!!!!!!  
  
Gordo: ok Promise not to tell anybody?  
  
MIranda: ok I promise  
  
GOrdo: your right-I guess I was jealous when she was with Ronnie-and I guess I do like But I just found out ok?...I was gonna maybe ask her out but I changed my mind ok?  
  
MIranda: AWWWW, you have a crush, you have a crush  
  
GOrdo: Miranda-if you mention it again-I swear...I'll tell her bout when Matt liked you (JUST PRETEND ITS B4 LIZZIE HAD A B/F ok?)  
  
MIranda: Say no more...I gotta go..but aww its so cute  
  
Gordo: hah aha ok..see yea  
  
...:::They hang up:::...  
  
...:::Gordo's POV:::...  
  
Why did I just tell miranda?...I guess I cracked..and if I didn't tell her-I might have told Lizzie. Man Its gonna be so hard to talk to Lizzie now...  
  
...:::End of chap.1:::...  
  
I hope you guys liked this. If you want more and think I should go on with this story plz Review. and don't worry It'll be L/G in later chaps.  
  
*~*~*~*Chantelle*~*~*~ 


	2. A suprise at the mall

...:::A'N--Ronnie really isn't that kinda guy that would go bad guy-so I'm not gonna put him out of his character:::...  
  
...:::Disclaimer--I don't own anything from Disney:::...  
  
...:::Thanks to Baby Bunnie 1 and Digi-Chan1 for their reviewing:::...  
  
...:::Chapter 2:::...  
  
...:::At school:::...  
  
...:::Lizzie's POV:::...  
  
"Lizzay,Lizzay, Lizzay, hows life treat'n ya this fine day?" I heard Ethan say  
  
"Um-I guess ok Ethan" I said walking over to my locker  
  
I had just gotten to school  
  
"Ok Lizzay I see you at lunch!" He said walking away  
  
TL: Did Ethan just say he'll see me at lunch?  
  
"McGuire!" I heard a voice snap  
  
I turned around and saw a tall, blonde headed snob...Yup, it's Kate.  
  
"What do you want Kate?" I said trying to sound annoyed  
  
"I heard Ethan say he'll see you at lunch" she said  
  
"And your point is...." I said  
  
No response  
  
"Look Kate we've already been through this...Ethan WILL see me at lunch" and with that I turned back around facing my locker, and then after a few seconds I heard heals stomping away. I smiled to myself  
  
"Wow, Lizzie. You totally stood up to-to KATE" Miranda said  
  
"Yea, I guess I lost a boyfriend, but gained a little self-esteem" I said as we giggled  
  
"Hey wheres Gordo?" I asked  
  
  
  
"Umm-I dont know. I didn't see him on the bus either" Miranda said  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to go see if I can find him" I told her  
  
"Lizzie, it's Gordo we're talking about, he probably just overselp, you know how cranky he is in the mornings" she re-ashured me  
  
"I know, I know but, I'm still going to go see if-" I said but she interrupted me  
  
"Lizzie, calm down. You worry way to much. The bell rang, and we have to get to class, now comeone!" she said pulling my arm and leading me to our first class.  
  
I finally saw Gordo  
  
"Hey Gordo" I said  
  
...:::Gordo's POV:::...  
  
Oh no, she found me! What am I suppossed to say?...Well 'hi' would be cool, seeeings how I say it everyday to her. But todays' different. Way different. And Miranda's here. Oh she better keep her mouth shut. Wait-this is Miranda-gossip teller. Theres no way she'll keep her mouth shut!  
  
I coughed and turned away mumbleing a quick "hi".  
  
I saw Lizzie give Miranda a weird look and get into her seat. Which is right next to me...Gordo-get a hold of yourself huuuuh. Gosh, shes going to notice somethings wrong.  
  
  
  
...:::AT lunch:::...  
  
...:::Miranda's POV:::..  
  
"Um, Miranda, do you know whats wrong with Gordo?, He hasnt really talked to me all day-or you" She said as we sat down at our table  
  
"No, No, NO. I mean 'no' . He's probablly just busy or something" I lied!  
  
I hate lieing to my friends but I cant tell her.  
  
"Right Miranda, right" she said looking down at her food  
  
"Liz, are you sure your alright with Ronnie?" I asked. She looked sad  
  
But she didn't hear me  
  
  
  
"Liz?"  
  
Still no answer  
  
"LIZZIE!!" I screamed  
  
"Huh?, oh yeah, yeah Miranda, whatever you say" she said still looking down at her food.  
  
Ok Why do I get the feeling she's not over Ronnie?  
  
"Lizzie, I asked you a question..."  
  
"Oh look theres Gordo..." She said  
  
And she started waving for Gordo to come over here  
  
He came and sat down by me-which was across from her  
  
"Hey Gordo!" she said  
  
"um-H-hi" he said  
  
"Are you ok today?, your acting really weird" she asked him  
  
"Fine-yea I'm really ok" he said  
  
"Um-ok, well I'll be right back-I need a spoon" she said  
  
and she left  
  
"Ok Gordo's whats the deal?..Its just Lizzie..She's gonna suspect something if you dont act normal.. All I'm saying is ACT NORMAL" I said  
  
"Act normal, act normal...HOW AM I SPOSSED TO ACT NORMAL?" he said  
  
"well Why wouldnt you?" I asked  
  
"Ha very funny, when Ethan is around you-you dont act normal.. O wait is 'hi-hi-oh-um' normal to you?" He asked  
  
Wow-I act like that around ethan?  
  
"I act like that around Ethan?" I said  
  
"Ah, whats the use!" he said  
  
...:::After school:::...  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
"So Miranda, Gordo, you um, coming to the mall with me today?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Coolie I need some new shoes" Miranda said  
  
Lizzie then Looked at Gordo and then Gordo looked at Miranda, and Miranda looked at him. She kind of gave him a look.  
  
"Sure, I'de love to come" Gordo said  
  
"Alright"  
  
...:::At the mall:::...  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Me, miranda, and Gordo were in a line waiting to get smoothies when I looked outside and saw RONNIE!!!, he was coming inside. But he wasn't alone. He had a girl. Oh no, shes probably the girl he dumped me for.. I cant believe this.. Why Ronnie Why...  
  
"Um-Miranda can we like go somewhere else to get your smoothie?" I asked  
  
"NO, Lizzie, I'm already in line and there about to call me to come get it" She said  
  
I looked around and started biting my finger nails  
  
"Whats Wrong Lizzie?" SHe asked  
  
"Look over to your left" I whispered  
  
"Um why?"  
  
"Tell me who you see" I whispered  
  
"I dont recognize anybody" She whispered back  
  
"Wait.Lizzie why are we whispering" She whispered  
  
"Because It's Ronnie and his g/f" I said and she looked back in their direction  
  
"Don't STARE Randa" I said whispering  
  
"wow, sorry, Lizzie, what are we gonna do?" she asked  
  
I thought for a moment  
  
"I got an idea, Hey gordo, come here for a minute, can you do me a favor?" I asked him  
  
.....::::end of chp.2::::...  
  
...:::a/n--ClIfFhAnGeR...Plz review and tell me whether or not you like this story, and if I should go on:::... 


	3. You owe me

..::Happy New Year!!!::..  
  
..::Disclaimer-I'll make sure and tell hilary,lalaine,adam, bout this story...uh huh..yea...rite::..  
  
..::A/N-OMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!..I know its not an excuse but I wanted to wait and get atleast 5 reviewers b4 I went on::..  
  
..::Thx to all the people who reveiwed::..  
  
~*~-LoupyLou:Thx, for checkn out my story..lol...you always read the new stories-~*~  
  
~*~-AquairiaLight-I can neva spell that rite but ne ways...THX..and I'm thinking something good for my cliffhanger..lol..oh and my lizzie site-thx for ur guestbook reveiw..lol-~*~  
  
..::I Will be updating "the mcguires and gordons family vacation rite after I get done Updating this one, but Jasmine hasnt been online in-a LONG TIME::..  
  
..::ON WITH THE OL' STORY now eh?::..  
  
..::Chapter 3::..  
  
Gordos POV  
  
"Lizzie, I can't pretend to be your agent, or pretend to be a famous person who has a crush on you" I shouted, when she told me about running into Ronnie, and her oh so fabulous idea.  
  
"You wouldn't have to pretend to do that Gordo" I heard Miranda mumble-just loud enuff so I could hear. Lizzie didn't hear due to being obsessed about Ronnie.  
  
I shot Miranda a look to die. She stopped laughing  
  
"Goooorrrrrrddoooo, please, ok you don't have to pretend your famous, just pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while...Pleaseeee" She cried (literally)  
  
UGH  
  
You know you wanna  
  
But it would turn into a fiasco  
  
BUt you know you wanna  
  
"Alight, fine. But you own me" I said as she squealed and hugged me.  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
Ok so Gordo is my boyfriend now. Wow I bet I could say that all day and it would still come as a suprise  
  
"Lizzie, quick, do something. Ronnie spotted you and he's coming over here!!!" Miranda said  
  
Great-Just great. You'd think he broke up with me cuz he didnt wanna see me  
  
I took gordo's hand and lead him to the table. I told Miranda to go to the bathroom but come back like in 5 minutes. So Ronnie could think I was on a date.  
  
"Lizzie, what do we do now?" Gordo asked  
  
"Umm, Sit closer to me" I whispered  
  
(It was a booth)  
  
So he did  
  
I took ahold of his hands.. He looks starteld  
  
"Put your arm around me...." I whispered  
  
"What?!" He said  
  
"Gordo, you want Ronnie to think we going out right?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" He said while putting an arm around my waist  
  
I feel so safe..wait, you didnt hear anything from me  
  
"Hey lizzie, what are you doing here?" Ronnie asked me  
  
"Um well see I-I.." I tried to say  
  
"Shes on a date with me" I heard Gordo say..  
  
YES, I'm saved-theres nothing like your best friend..errr Boyfriend  
  
"Oh, oh, oh" Was all Ronnie could say  
  
"Whos this Ronnie?" I asked..I had too  
  
"Oh this is Cassie-my g-girlfriend" He said as he squeased her hand  
  
Cassie smiled  
  
"And whos your boyfriend?" He asked me  
  
"Oh this is David but you can call him Gordo" I said  
  
"Wasn't he your best friend?" He asked giving me a weird look  
  
"Yea I was but when I heard you dumped her, I decided to tell her how I felt, and it turns out, she likes me too!" I heard gordo say. He sounded a bit un-easy  
  
"Look Lizzie I'm sorr-" Ronnie siad but I interupted him  
  
"Look Ronnie, as you can see I'm kinda on a date here, And I'd really like to pay attention to him so..Oh yah-no hard feelings about our brake up right?" I said coldly  
  
"Yeah, um-uh Whatever.. My friends throwing this party and I wondered maybe if you and Gordo would like to come?" He said  
  
"Sure-we'd Love too, right baby?" I said giving Gordo a look  
  
"Sure sweetheart" He said...Good he's getting into the "pet names"  
  
"OK, heres the invite" Ronnie said as He gave me a paper and walked off  
  
"Im sorry Gordo, but it looks like we'll have to go to that party tomorrow night" I said  
  
"Lizzie, I thought You said only today we'd have to pretend" He argued  
  
"Yea I know, but tomorrow's saturday, pleasseee" I said  
  
"Fine, but you really really owe me"  
  
"Dont worry I'll make it up"  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Ok I walked back to the tabel and I saw Gordo and Lizzie Holding hands and sitting very very close...They really look like they're together  
  
"So guys, whats the plan?" I asked  
  
and Lizzie filled me in on the plan  
  
" WOW, you guys are going to a high schooler party, I so wanna come!" I said  
  
"Well I could always ask Ronnie, but that would mean talking to him, so you can just come" Lizzie said  
  
"So how long are you two gonna pretend?" I asked  
  
  
  
" We were only spossed to today!" Gordo said giving Lizzie a look  
  
I couldnt help but giggle  
  
"Gordo, I said I'd make it up to you ok?" Lizzie said  
  
...:Later at Lizzies house:...  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
(they'r on the phone)...M:Miranda L: Lizzie  
  
L: Man, I cant believe a high school party  
  
M: I know, but do you think you'll be able to stand Gordo being your boyfriend?  
  
L:Randa, its only for one night, what could go wrong?  
  
...:::End of chapter 3::..  
  
..:: I know this is short...And i know most of my chapters are in the 1000's words but I had to stop here for numerous reasons:::..  
  
..::Hope you liked it:::..  
  
..::Im hoping alot of ppl like this story-its not gonna be all bout Lizzie getting gordo to be her b/f....Later on Lizzie will fall in love with Gordo, and vise versa, but then she tells him they dont have to pretend anymore b/c of.....U have to read to find out:::...  
  
...::;Im hoping to get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter untill I go on with chapter 4:::.. 


	4. My plan is working

...:::Disclaimer-I own diddly-Except maybe this one boy who mite be my bf in a couple of days:::..  
  
...:::Hope you liked chapter 3..it was 1312 words::..  
  
..:::PLz review-atleast 5 til i post chp.5::..  
  
..:::Chapter 4::..  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
OK So Gordo's my B/f--well pretend..We dont even think bout that unless someone brings it up or We have to pretend again. We told our parents just in case something bad happened. At first they werent really glad at what were doing but they got over it.  
  
Tonights the night of the big party and I'm getting ready. Im wearing a Jean Mini-skirt with pleats around the bottom. A Pink shirt, with pink sneakers. I did my hair with curls and wore a jean hat.  
  
"Lizzie, you look great!" Miranda explained  
  
"Thanks Miranda so do you!" I said  
  
She was wearing jean pants and a red shirt that said rebel, along with black boots.  
  
"Lizzie, telephone!!!" My brother yelled  
  
I answered the phone and it was Gordo. I told him to come over cuz we would have to leave soon.  
  
10 minutes later, he was at my door.  
  
"Wow, Lizzie, you look Beautiful!" Gordo said  
  
I blushed and replied "Thanks gordo, you look handsome too"  
  
"So lets go get Miranda and head out for the party" He said dully  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry but we have to go" I said  
  
"Why?" He said  
  
"Just-um-Because, ok lets go" I said taking his arm and leading him the way to the party, along with Miranda.  
  
..::At the party::..  
  
"Wow, theres alot of couples here" I said to Miranda when we walked into the house of the party.  
  
"Yea, but they prolly wont notice you b/c ya know, they're busy making out" Miranda said laughing  
  
"That is soo not funny Randa" I said  
  
"Omg Lizzie, is that Ronnie over there in the corner seat-" Miranda said but I interupted her  
  
"Kissing Cassie his g/f?..Yes it is!!" I finished her sentence  
  
"Don't freak out Lizzie, just, act calm" She said  
  
"OK I'll act calm,wait-HOW CAN I ACT CALM!" I screamed  
  
"Look Lizzie, don't make a big deal just be yourself, and um Im gonna go talk this one guy over there by the punch bowl..bye chica" She said  
  
Great, she picks now to leave me  
  
"So um Lizzie would you like to dance?" Gordo asked  
  
"Sure I'd love too" I said  
  
We danced to like 5 different songs, while Miranda danced with-I think his name is Alex. He's a 9th grader. Im not nosey-I just asked.  
  
Ronnie saw us and walked over...will he just leave us alone  
  
"So, you two like the party?" He said  
  
"Well if you take out drinks,making out, and smoke, I think its fine" Gordo said very dully  
  
Ronnie just said whatever and walked back into the arms of cassie.  
  
"Hey baby, whats poppin" Said this really ugly guy to me  
  
"UH, not you, goodbye" I said, but he didnt listen  
  
"Aww Baby-why you gotta be like that for?" He said  
  
"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Gordo said punching him  
  
They guy backed off and ran out  
  
"WoW Gordo, never knew you were so violent, thanks" I said  
  
"Welcome, are you ok?" He said  
  
"Yea but um, I dont think that people are buying the fact that we're b/f and g/f" I said shyly  
  
"Why?" He said  
  
"Gordo, your like 20 inches away from me, we're not even touching, or talking" She said  
  
"Lizzie, your my bestfriend, not my girlfriend, I dont want to do anything that You wouldnt like!" I whispered  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to do something, unless you wanna start a fight again, or want Ronnie to talk to us again"  
  
"And what are we gonna do then?" He asked  
  
"umm, well scoot closer to me, put your arm around me and look at me" I said  
  
He obeyed  
  
I then scanned the room and thought of what to do next.  
  
I saw girls sitting on guys laps so...  
  
"Can I sit on your lap?" I asked  
  
"Ok" He said  
  
So I sat on his lap.  
  
"Yo' whats up with you two, You guys are like the only couple in here who isnt involved in any action, man If I had a hot girlfriend like you do Man, I'd be all over her!" A guy said to Gordo.  
  
Gordo then blushed  
  
I panicked  
  
"Brillant Mcguire, now what do we do?" Gordo said as soon as the guy left.  
  
"I dont know" I said  
  
"BUt we have to do something" I said again  
  
I then saw Ronnie walking over and panicked  
  
"Gordo?" I said  
  
He turned and looked at me and I kissed him on the lips. Both of his hands went around my waist and Mine went around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ronnie starring at us.  
  
"Good work Gordo, I think Ronnie is getting jealous" I mumbeled through kissing him still  
  
"How can you tell?" He mumbeled back  
  
"B/c I see he's starring at us" I mumbeled back  
  
"yea but-" He said but I told him to shh..  
  
We kept kissing, and I gotta admit, gordo is a good kisser. We were just pecking eachother on the lips so it wasnt a real kiss, and had no tongue, But we sure were fooling the other couples and especially Ronnie. Good my plan was working...  
  
.....:::End of chp.4::..  
  
...::: 5 new reviers or NO chp.5::.. 


	5. Your always sorry

...:::Disclaimer-oh you know already::..  
  
..:: Thx for ur reviews on chp.4:::..  
  
..::NOt gonna paste chap. 6 until I get 5 reviewrs::..  
  
...:::Chp. 5::..  
  
Gordos POV  
  
WOW, I couldnt believe it, The girl I liked was in my arms and I was kissing her. Sure it wasnt a real kiss, but still. Miranda met a guy named Alex and then she dissapeared. I should've went and found her but I figured she was smart enough to know better to do....well ya'know.  
  
It was a week after we went to the party. Me and Lizzie didn't mention the kissing we did b/c It was just an act. We were invited to another party, and we had to kiss and stuff. I wasnt sure if Ronnie was jealous or not, bUt I'm beginning to fall in love with Lizzie, and I dont think I can handle pretending anymore.  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
OK I think Ronnie was getting really jealous of me and Gordo. Everytime He looked at us he got this look in his eye. YES my plan IS working....Although I liked being with Gordo..He's really sweet.  
  
Gordo Asked me to a movie 2nite and I said yes ofcourse.  
  
I really dont know whats up with Miranda, each time I call, shes busy or something, and at school-she doesnt talk to me anymore.  
  
"So Lizzie, ready for the movies?" He asked  
  
Oh no I 4got!  
  
"Gordo, I'm really sorry but I forgot and accepted an invitation to the party, and you sorta/kinda have to go..." I said  
  
"Lizzie!, Why didnt you ask me before you accepted it?" he yelled  
  
" I dont know gordo, you said you'd help me" I argued  
  
"Lizzie, we've been pretending for 2 weeks!, And I dont like going to those parties, Why don't you just tell Ronnie the truth, and why do you wanna make him jealous anyways?" He asked  
  
"Well I dont know, I just-, well he dumped me for another girl and I thought that-" I said  
  
"Lizzie, have you ever thought about other people than yourself?" He asked  
  
"Gordo, I-" I tried to say but he ran out the door.  
  
I ran after him  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry but you don't have to be a baby about it!" I said  
  
" Leave me alone Lizzie" He said walking into his house and slamming the door.  
  
What had I done..Now I have nobody to go to the party with. Man!  
  
...:::At the party:::...  
  
I was very alone, I noticed that Ronnie noticed I was alone, He started to walk over to me.  
  
..::Gordo's POV::..  
  
Ok the way I treated Lizzie was kinda harsh. Maybe I should call her and say sorry. While I'm at it I should also Tell her that I like her.  
  
I called Lizzie and her mom told me she was at another party.  
  
So the next thing I remember doing is-well going to that party  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
  
  
"Hey Lizzie wheres Gordo?" Ronnie asked me  
  
"um, well he's at h-home, not feeling very well" I said feeling bad  
  
"Look Lizzie, I'm really sorry that I dumped you, What do you say we go out again, but only this time-we make it last?" He said giving me those puppy eyes.  
  
I couldnt help but say yes  
  
"Sure Ronnie" I said  
  
And he hugged me  
  
"Um lizzie, What are you gonna do about Gordo?" he asked  
  
"Gordo's nothing, I can brake up with him" I said  
  
"Great!I broke up with cassie" He said  
  
And then He started kissing me, and it turned into a make-out session.  
  
When the party was over Ronnie took me home and then I called Gordo, but nobody would answer. His bedroom light was on-so he was home.  
  
I decided to climb the tree.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
When I went to the party I imediately rushed home. Because I saw Ronnie and Lizzie kissing. And I heard the Whole conversation. I guess I am "Nothing" to Lizzie mCguire.  
  
I heard my phone ring but didn't bother to pick it up. It was prolly Lizzie anyways. And I DONT WANNA TALK TO HER.  
  
I sudenly heard a tap at the window, I walked over and opened my certain and saw Miss.MCguire  
  
"Gordo let me talk to you now!" she said  
  
so I opened the window and let her in  
  
"Gordo, I feel really bad about what happened today, I feel so guilty about using you, but uh I wont have to anymore" She said  
  
"Lizzie, you only came to talk b/c YOU were ready to talk, I've been ready to talk. I found you at the party with Ronnie, and I heard you say I was 'nothing'. Well Lizzie mcguire, that really hurts b/c I thought I was your best friend" I shouted  
  
"Omg Gordo Im so sorry" She said crying  
  
"your always sorry, but go say it to your b/f, bye" I said  
  
She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and said bye and went home  
  
...:::End chp.5::..  
  
...:::5 reviewers or no chp.6::.. 


	6. Oh so Mr Wonderful aint so Wonderful aft...

...:::Thank you for all your reviews, I know I sound kind of greedy by asking for 5 new reviwers but I want to know if you all like my sotry, cuz if ya dont, I'mma waistn mah Time typing it:::...  
  
...:::5 new reviewers for this chp. or NO chapter 7:::... (sorry)  
  
...::: Sorry for the LONG non-update but I was thinking about what I should write..Cuz I want it perfect:::...  
  
...:::THX TO ALL OF U WHO REVEIWED::..  
  
..:: One with Chapter 6:::...  
  
...:::1 month from chapter 5:::...  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Ok I haven't really spoken with Lizzie or Gordo in a few weeks, because I'v kinda had other things on my mind. That night when I went to the party, I got drunk and I was raped. I told my parents about it, and they were willing to help me out with the baby and I was glad. I haven't told Lizzie or Gordo because I dont want them feeling sorry for me. I found out that they're not on speaking terms either. Rumor has it that Lizzie and Ronnie got back together and Gordo's jealous. As usuall. Lizzie is way to blind to see what she already has.   
  
School is doing good, only 2 more weeks until high school starts.   
  
Gotta go Diary, Breakfast time  
  
xoxo-Randa  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Wow, I really didn't think a whole month would last being Ronnie's girlfriend, especially with him in high school and me in middle school. But that'll change in about 2 weeks. Yes I know, it's summer time. Me and Gordo still haven't spoken sense that day he yelled me out of his room. I feel so bad. I wish I hadnt have said that to Ronnie. Gordo's a great friend and I miss him. Of course I've tried talking to him but he'll never talk back. INstead just walk away, or hang the phone up, or just slam the door. So eventually I gave up. It's been a month anyway.   
  
As for Miranda, I really dont know whats going on with her, I never see her anymore, or talk to her. Shes too busy or I'm to busy.   
  
I decided to stop feelng sorry for myself and went down to the living room to talk to my mom  
  
"Hey honey" she greeted me  
  
"Hi mom, what are you reading?" I asked, fixing up a bowl of cereal  
  
"This new camping place, it looks really nice. Maybe we should go for the rest of the summer, or atleast you can go, what do you say?" She asked me  
  
TL: Alright, a whole week in the sun, and NO PARENTS...sounds like a roadtrip to me  
  
"I cant wait!" I screamed  
  
My mom just grinned  
  
"Well see ya mom, I'm going to go meet up Ronnie and tell him all about it" I said walking out the door  
  
Gordos POV  
  
I don't like my life anymore. It has no use. I dont even get to talk or see my ex best friends anymore. I really miss Lizzie, and Miranda. It's not the same without them. I'm not about to say sorry to Lizzie either. She used me to get back with Ronnie. I dont see what she sees in him.  
  
and YES I am jealous...  
  
Too ease my mind I strolled on over to the Digital Bean. I sat over by a booth and not long after Here comes Miss Priss with Ronnie. Lizzie saw me and smiled. I just gave her a look and turned away. She led Ronnie into a booth and started showing him a catolog of something. He was sitting very close to her. And then I saw him kissing her neck. GOOD GREIF. Do these people have ANY idea, that they're in public? I mean comeone..Get a room..  
  
I couldn't take it anymore I got up and moved to another booth. Far away from Lizzie and Ronnie. A little while after they walked outside. 10 Minutes after that I went to the bathroom and came back to my seat but realized Ronnie was back, smootching on Lizzie again. But wait-thats NOT lizzie. UH OH  
  
I better hide fast or Ronnie'll catch me and deny it ALL.  
  
I still can't believe he'd do this to Lizzie. Poor Lizzie. TWICE  
  
I gotta go tell her  
  
...:::At Lizzie's house::...  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
I had just gotten back from telling Ronnie all about my camping arrangements and he was happy for me.  
  
I heard somebody at the door so I looked outside and it's Gordo. Uh huh, he's here to apologize to me. I knew it  
  
"H-hi" I said  
  
"H-I-Look, I just came to tell you that I saw Ronnie kissing another girl today at the Digital Bean after he came back from dropping you off wherever" He said  
  
WHAT!!!  
  
"Gordo, you-you're lieing, Ronnie would never do that....Again" I said  
  
"Lizzie, you've got to believe me!" I shouted  
  
"Why? I have a boyfriend I trust him" I said  
  
And the next thing I remember is Gordo Pulling my arm leading me into the Digital Bean.  
  
We got there and there was no Ronnie  
  
"Well, Gordo, I see you were lying all along, you just cant handle that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" I said  
  
Oops, that came out wrong  
  
"You know what Lizzie, I can't. Because I think you're smart enough not to fall for a cheating-on-my girlfriend- kind of guy, but hey If you sweep that low-" He said  
  
  
  
"DONT even go there Gordo, you know what, I gotta go find Ronnie, atleast he wont lie to me!" I said turning on my heel and walking away  
  
"Fine McGuire, but dont think I'l be here for you when oh so Mr.Wonderful DUMPS you!!!" I yelled out again  
  
...::: End of chapter 6:::...  
  
...:::It could be longer but the next part starts off in a whole new setting:::..  
  
...::: 5 new reviewrs or NO chapter 7::... 


	7. The new Camp and the new suprises

...:::Thx for all the fabulous reviews I've been getting:::..  
  
..:::Double thx::..  
  
..::Simon says Chantelle owns nothing::..  
  
...:::Simon says read my story:::...  
  
...:::Simon says 5 reviewers or absolutely NO chapter 8:::...  
  
...:::Chapter 7::..  
  
...:: Day after when Gordo told Lizzie she would get dumped by Ronnie:::..  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
"Ugh, and can you believe Gordo had the nerve to tell me that my boyfriend was going to break up with me?" I shouted to my mom while pasing back and fourth in my room looking for something to wear.  
  
"Honey, Gordo's your best friend and I" My mom tried to say but I interupted her  
  
"Ex Best friend mom" I said  
  
"Oh come'on Lizzie, You've known Gordo your whole life and your gonna believe Ronnie, the person who dumped you before?" She asked me  
  
Ugh, I hate it when mom's are right  
  
"Mom, whos side are you on?"  
  
"Lizzie, I just think you owe it to him to atleast talk to Ronnie about it."She said  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll talk to him...Happy?" I smarted  
  
"Very" and with that she gave me a hug and walked out of my room  
  
Well I guess I'll give Ronnie a call  
  
Lizzie: Is Ronnie home?  
  
Ronnie: This is me  
  
Lizzie: Oh, well I kinda wanted to talk to you  
  
Ronnie: about..  
  
Lizzie: Well you see, Gordo thought that he saw you kissing another girl, and well I just wanted to ask you about it  
  
Ronnie: I cant believe this, Lizzie, you know I didn't right?  
  
Lizzie: Well...  
  
Ronnie: Oh great, can't you see he's jealous, He'll do anything to brake us up, the nerve  
  
Lizzie: Ronnie, ofcourse I believe you, I mean Gordo was probably seeing things or something  
  
Ronnie: Yea, something  
  
Lizzie: I'm going to miss you so much once I go to that new camp but I'll get to see you after cuz when I come back I'll only hafta wait a couple days before I go to High School!  
  
Ronnie: When exactly are you going to camp?  
  
Lizzie: Tomorrow,   
  
Ronnie: Oh, wow, I'll miss you too, but I gotta go now, mom wants me, bye  
  
Lizzie: Bye  
  
*click*  
  
Ok that was weird, he sounded like he was happy I would be going to to camp..odd very odd  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Ok so here I am sitting in my room chatting on the internet with anybody who comes online when suddenly Lizzie IM's me  
  
Lizzie03: Hey Gordo, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I dont know what Gotten into me  
  
Gordon03: It's ok Lizzie, I mean you were a little snobby but hey  
  
Lizzie03: Isnt there something else you would like to say?  
  
Gordon03: Like??  
  
Lizzie03: Sorry Lizzie for the way I acted when I almost threw you out of my house or Sorry Lizzie for telling you Ronnie was cheating on you?  
  
Gordon03: First of all Lizzie, you used me to get to Ronnie. Not even thinking about how I felt, and 2nd of all, Ronnie WAS cheating on you  
  
Lizzie03: Was not  
  
Gordon03: Was too  
  
Lizzie03: Was not  
  
Gordon03: Was too..UGH lizzie, I didnt come online to argue with you, wethere or not you want to believe me..I know it's true. I thought you knew me better than to accuse me of lying  
  
Lizzie03: Well if the shoe fits...  
  
Gordon03: Lizzie, just leave me alone, and to think I liked being your pretend Boyfriend  
  
Lizzie03: What?  
  
Gordon03: Nevermind, I g2g, I cant stand fighting with you  
  
Lizzie03: Gordo wait!  
  
Gordon03 has signed off at 3:02 Pm  
  
Lizzie03 has signed off at 3:39 Pm  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
And that was the last time I spoke to him last nite, I tried calling but he never answered. And today is the day I leave to go to camp. So I won't get to talk to to him until after I get back from camp. And that's IF he wants to talk to me. Great; Just great!  
  
~Later that day at camp when Lizzie arrived~  
  
"Attention all kids that are new to this camp, Please come into the Bird Cabin now!" Said The Camp Administration  
  
Wow, This place is so beautiful. I thot to myself as I ntered the cabin  
  
I was just about to sit down but I bumped into somebody while I was looking out the window.  
  
When I looked up You wouldn't believe who I saw!!!  
  
~End of chapter 7~  
  
~5 new reviewers or no chapter 8~  
  
~Hoped you liked this chapter, it isnt the best but Let me know what you think~  
  
~Sorry for it being so short~ 


	8. Meet Amber

..~Disclaimer, I wish you ppl would stop thinkn I own anything. If I owned anything it would prolly be this one boy that I really really like but..yea anyways~..  
  
..~Thanks for all ur precious Reveiws~..  
  
..~member, 5 new reviews or no chapter 9~..  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe who I ran into at this camp.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked the mystery person  
  
"I-um-I-um, well I " said the person  
  
"Save it, are you trying to follow me or something?!" I yelled  
  
"No, I'm not, I didnt even know you'd be here. Are you following me?"   
  
"Me follow you? Please" I said  
  
"Lizzie, you are impossible!" it said  
  
"No, your impossible!" I argued  
  
"Well I'm not gonna let you ruin my trip Lizzie!" It said  
  
"I wouldnt ruin your trip b/c you being here would already ruin mine!" I said  
  
Ok, Maybe I wasnt spossed to actually SAY that  
  
"Ugh!!" it said  
  
" You know what Gordo, your impossible!" I said sitting back into a chair  
  
"You already said that Elizabeth!" He yelled and sat down at the same table but across from me  
  
"Alright DAVID, why are you sitting here?" I asked  
  
I want to be as far away as possible from him  
  
"Because all the other tables are full!" He said  
  
"You get angry to easily David"  
  
"Well so do You!"  
  
And we argued until it was time to go to our cabins for sleep.  
  
I got paired with 3 other girls.  
  
When I walked into the cabin I saw MIRANDA!  
  
"Miranda, oh my gosh!" I yelled walking over to her  
  
I feel like I'm in a dream..first Gordo, then Miranda  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" She asked  
  
"Well I got sent into a camp for 2 weeks, what about you?"  
  
"Um, well I got sent here, because..because Im pregnat"  
  
"PREGNAT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screached  
  
"Shhhh" she said  
  
"Omg, whos pregnat!" Said a girl coming up to us  
  
we both looked at her...not knowing who she was  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes My mouth speaks before I tell it too. I'm amber, Im 14 and I'm from hillrigde California"  
  
"I'm lizzie, and I'm 14 too, and I also live in hillrigde!" I said excitedly  
  
"I'm Miranda, and I'm 14 and live in Hillridge too!"  
  
"Oh, cool. Do you two have boyfriends?" Amber asked  
  
"Um, well, Yes. Ronnie is his name, and he's 15 and go's to high school!" I said  
  
" No I dont have a boyfriend" Miranda said  
  
BUt how is she pregnat?  
  
  
  
"But how are you pregnant?" I asked  
  
And then she told us the whole story. I felt so bad  
  
"Wow, Miranda. Im so sorry!" I said and Amber agreed  
  
"It's ok Lizzie, I thought Gordo was your pretend boyfriend?" Miranda asked  
  
"Well he was until Ronnie asked me out, and Gordo seemed kind of mad" I said  
  
"Well yea. He liked you Lizzie" Miranda said  
  
"HE did!!!!!!" I said  
  
Wow, I really feel bad  
  
"Yes, and you didn't feel anything with him?" Miranda said  
  
"Well when we kissed, he was a good kisser but I didnt think it meant anything" I said feeling sorry for myself  
  
"Oh I understand" Miranda said  
  
"He's here at the camp, but everytime we see eachother, we start arguing and fighting and yeah" I said  
  
"Gordo's here..Is he hott?" Asked Amber  
  
Amber's the kind of girl who gets nosey. She has blonde staight hair, and blue eyes. Shes short and skinny.  
  
" I dont...Yea he is" I finally admitted  
  
I saw Miranda's face light up  
  
"Shut up Miranda" I giggled  
  
"I gotta meet this Gordo dude..Why don't you introduce us?" Amber asked  
  
"Uh...Sure why not?" I said  
  
"Great, tonight we're having a campfire, lets go see him then!" Miranda suggessted  
  
Later at the campfire  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Oh great. Here comes Lizzie. Wait shes with Miranda and some other chick.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Said Miranda  
  
"Miranda, oh my gosh!" I said standing up and giving her a hug  
  
"This is Amber, me and Lizzie and her share a cabin together" She said  
  
"Hi Amber , nice to meet you, Im gordo!" I said shaking her hand  
  
"Hi, Gordo. Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
Well, Amber is Gorgous.   
  
Lizzies POV  
  
"He is FOINE!" Amber whispered to me and MIranda  
  
I just grinned  
  
When I saw them sit next to eachother, Amber sat a little to close to Gordo. And he seemed to be liking it. Miranda sat next to Gordo and I sat next to Amber...For safety reasons. We all sang campfire songs and held hands while praying. But after we were done, I saw Amber and Gordo sneek off to the lake!  
  
~Whats going to happen?~  
  
~5 reveiwers and find out!~ 


	9. Jealousy is a beautiful thing baby

Oh my gosh!, It feels so great to be back. I've been thinking about creating another story but still going on with this one. So this story will probably be about 10 chapters at the most. My other story will be "mystery/romance" and I've never written that b4 so It'll be a challenge. Let me know what you think and thanks for all ur reviews.  
  
~*~*~Lilwhitegurl89**~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Well here I am awake at 4 Am in the morning worrying. About what you might ask? Gordo and Amber sneeking off into the lake last night, and why! It's not like Gordo to do sneeky things. But he did look interested in Amber. I'm not jealous. Right McGuire, Right. Where is Amber anyways because she isnt in her bed or cabin.  
  
"Miranda?" I asked trying to wake her up  
  
"MmHHmm, GoToSleepLizzie" She quickly mumbled  
  
  
  
"Miranda please wake up I got to talk to you" I whispered  
  
"Lizzie wait until the morning!" She said grumply  
  
"'Randa" I pleaded  
  
"Err, fine Whats up Lizzie?" She said sitting up in her bed  
  
"Amber is still not home and I saw her sneek of into the lake last night with Gordo and"   
  
She interupted me  
  
"And you jealous huh?" she asked lifting her eyebrows  
  
"M-y-no, no, NO! I just am worried, it's not like Gordo to sneek off like that" I defended  
  
"Well he seems to like her, just be happy" She said  
  
There was a turning at the doorknob so I hurried back into bed, pretending to be asleep  
  
"Thank you for tonight, see you tomorrow Gordie!" I heard Amber say  
  
And then I saw her climbing into bed  
  
Why am I all tense? I thought to myself  
  
Cuz you like him Lizzie....  
  
No she doesn't, she just had bad dinner....  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sitting in a tree...  
  
As if, whatever...  
  
And I soon fell asleep after listening to all these voices in my head.  
  
The next morning I woke up and everybody was gone so I went into the cafeteria and started to eat some cereal. I saw Amber sitting close to some really cute guys, but none of them were Gordo. Oh no, where is Gordo..Calm down Lizzie, it's not like they're together. Or are they? Jeez Amber is really flirting with these guys. I need to investigate  
  
..:Later that day::..  
  
Gordo had left kanooying with some guys and It was just me, Amber and Miranda. I still have not spoken to Gordo; being mad at him still.  
  
"So Amber, doing anything with Gordo huh?" Miranda asked her  
  
I saw Amber give a shy smile and reply with a "No comment"  
  
I had to open my mouth  
  
"Oh so there *IS* something huh?" I said misheviously  
  
"I don't kiss and tell McGuire!" She said  
  
Hey, Gordo is the only one that calls me that!  
  
Wait, SHE KISSED HIM, she can't do that!  
  
"You kissed him!?" Miranda squealed  
  
"No he nearly pounced on me" she said  
  
I rolled my eyes mumbeling a quick "slut"  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda said  
  
"What?" I said  
  
She just looked at me  
  
"Whatever" I said  
  
"Hey have either of you seen Gordo?" I asked  
  
"You're not gonna go tell Gordie what I told you are you Lizzie?"  
  
"No ofcourse not, why are you two like a couple or something?" I asked  
  
"Well not ...officialy but I'd like too" She said  
  
No, you can get other guys!! Especially those ones at your table today  
  
"Oh ok, well I gotta go talk to him anyways" and with that I walked out the door and over to his cabin  
  
"Gordo?" I called as I knocked on his door  
  
"Come in" he said  
  
I walked in and he looked at me suprisingly  
  
"hi" I said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"So um, you like Amber?"   
  
"Ya I think I might ask her out"  
  
"Oh, well, I-I"  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I just don't think shes right for you" I said  
  
"whys that?"  
  
" Well she just seems kinda slutty, and she doesnt look interested in you" I said ashamed  
  
"Well I didn't think Ronnie was good for you either but did you listen to me?" he argued  
  
"Ronnie and I broke up, he never wrote me or talked to me when I called him from camp" I said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So are you still thinking about asking Amber out?"  
  
"Well theres no reason not too"  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry, for everything" I said as I hugged him  
  
"No I'm sorry Lizzie"  
  
"No Gordo, I never listened to you and I took you for granted but the truth is I liked it when you were my pretend boyfriend and I was wondering if.....''  
  
~*~*~*~*Cliffhanger*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*5 reviewers or possibly not a ending*~*~*~*  
  
Should I continue? 


	10. Let the games begin

Hey, thanks for all ur reviews and incase anybody is wondering..my new story is called "True Love"  
  
I think I might go on with this story-ya noe, adding more than 10 chps. But it depends on all ur reviews so My story is in all of your hands  
  
I don't own anything, bla bla bla  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"If what Lizzie?" Gordo asked smiling  
  
"If..Uh..Well...See I...If You'd like to..." I tried to get out  
  
"Hey Gordie!" oh no Ambers here  
  
She just barged through the door without asking  
  
I saw Gordo get up and hug her....hey what happened to me..  
  
"Hey Am" He mumbled  
  
"Um, guys I'm still here, and if you'll excuse me Amber I was talking to GorDO" I said  
  
His name is not Gordie  
  
I quickly pulled him aside  
  
"Gordie?" I asked raising my eyebrows  
  
He blushed  
  
"What, she gave me a nickname" He said  
  
"More like a pet name.." I mumbeled  
  
"Ohooo, Is somebody jealous?" He asked  
  
"No I just was trying to talk to you, and she just comes barging in like she owns the place" I said defensively  
  
"Oh Gordie, do you want to come with me for a walk?" Amber said  
  
"See, I told you" I whispered to Gordo  
  
He nudged my elbow  
  
"Uh Ofcourse Ammy, I'd love too" He said  
  
"Lizzie I'll be back later if you want to talk" He said walking out of the door  
  
"D..GorDo!" I yelled  
  
"Save it Lizzie, I knew why you were here-that's why I came over..See I want Gordo, And I'm going to get him, so back off cause he doesnt like you, he likes me" She said snobbly  
  
"Amber-He's my best friend and When I tell him what you just told me he won't like you for very long.." I said  
  
"Gordo told me about everything ok, and He won't believe you, he'll believe me-cuz just look at me, he can't resist, and well I need someguy to make brad jealous" She said  
  
"See you Lizzie, or maybe not, I might be to busy, oh and stay away from MY GORDIE" She yelled walking out  
  
"Omg, I have to tell Gordo, but he won't believe me, just like when I didn't believe him over Ronnie" I sighed  
  
"Let the games begin *ammy*" I said  
  
I went out to spy-yes spy-how else am I going to win Gordo over?  
  
There he was, with his arm around her, looking into her eyes..oh man I think I'm going to be sick  
  
"HEY!" I heard somebody say  
  
I whipped around and saw Miranda  
  
"Miranda You scared me!" I said  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said  
  
I told her the WHOLE story  
  
"Wow, we've got alot of trouble on our hands don't we...well I'm in, I'll help you!" She said  
  
...:::Later that day::..  
  
"Ok Miranda, you know the plan right?" I said  
  
She nodded her head  
  
When Amber came back from her *walk* Miranda started talking to her about this one cute boy that liked her and oviously Amber was interested. I snuck out on to Gordo's cabin  
  
I just walked right in too  
  
uh oh, I saw gordo in his boxers  
  
"Sorrry-G-Gordie-I mean Gordo!" I said still starring at his chest-man talk about six pack....  
  
"Lizzie, you can uh stop starring now..." He said  
  
"Oh right sorry!" I said covering my eyes  
  
When he was dressed I confonted him  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry I was really jealous of you and Amber, I thought you might like her instead of me and well I like you, and she said she was going to get you cuz you like her and not me and I" I said crying  
  
He came over and took me into his arms and craddeled me  
  
"Lizzie shh...I..I told Amber I didn't want to see her again" He said  
  
"You what?" I said  
  
"I overheard you guys arguing today and told her I didn't want her..that I wanted you" He said shyly  
  
"....Really?" I asked  
  
"Really" He said  
  
"So..." I said  
  
"Lizzie, when I was your pretend boyfriend, when I was kissing you, it's all I wanted to do" He said  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry about the whole Ronnie thing..I"   
  
I stopped talking because I realized he was kissing me..He put his arms around me waist bringing me closer to him and was kissing me. But not like when he was my pretend boyfriend. This was MUCH better. I brought my hands up to his face and around his neck. And ofcourse I kissed him back. I hesitated for a minute when He slid his tongue across my lips but I soon allowed it in. After about 5 minutes he pulled away  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend..FOR REAL" He said  
  
"Only if you'll be my boyfriend..FOR REAL" I said  
  
And he kissed me again and I relaxed thinking..'Ronnie, Your so Yesterday!'  
  
End of STORY!  
  
Hey..thx for all ur great reviews...should I write a sequel?  
  
Thats it for now but check out my otha story "true love"  
  
Lilwhitegurl89 


End file.
